卡宾步枪
（《侠盗猎车手V》|重量 = 中等|弹匣容量 = 60发 （《侠盗猎车手III》） 30发 （《侠盗猎车手：罪恶都市》、《侠盗猎车手：自由城故事》、《侠盗猎车手：罪恶城故事》、《侠盗猎车手IV》） 50发 （《侠盗猎车手：圣安地列斯》和《侠盗猎车手：中国城风云》 30发 （60发/通过升级） （《侠盗猎车手V》）|制造商 = Vom Feuer （《侠盗猎车手V》）|提供商 = 武装国度 地下枪店 （《侠盗猎车手IV》）|价格 = $5000 （《侠盗猎车手III》、《侠盗猎车手：罪恶都市》、《侠盗猎车手IV》 $4500 （《侠盗猎车手：圣安地列斯》） $2100 （侠盗猎车手V） |解锁自 = Arms Shortage (GTA III) Rub Out (GTA Vice City) Yay Ka-Boom-Boom (GTA San Andreas) Three Leaf Clover (GTA IV) The Jewel Store Job (GTA V) Rank 42 (GTA Online)}} The Carbine Rifle, also known as M4 or M16 is an Assault Rifle that has been featured in every Grand Theft Auto game since Grand Theft Auto III, except Grand Theft Auto Advance. It is useful in almost any situation, boasting accuracy, power and magazine capacity. In GTA V, it is manufactured by Vom Feuer. Throughout the games, the models differ slightly, along with zoom capability, rate of fire, and stopping power. 设计 ''侠盗猎车手III'' GTA III's rendition has considerably lower quality than its successors, resembling the Armalite AR-10, judging by the handguard and the overall shape. The fact that the AR-10 fires 7.62x51mm ammunition as opposed to the less powerful 5.56x45mm ammo of M4/M16 rifles possibly explains why this weapon was far more powerful per shot than the M4-type rifles of later games, and the 7.62x39mm AK47. This is a rather odd choice, since the AR-10 is a considerably old rifle that was mostly in service in European countries (Such as Germany, Portugal and Italy) during the 50s and the 60s, and is therefore considerably hard to find in America. The weapon has a 60 round magazine, even though the modeled in-game kind looks like a regular 30-round AR magazine. ''侠盗猎车手：罪恶都市'' Vice City's rifle is modeled after a Colt Model 733 but with the front sight facing backwards. It is called 'M4' in-game (Which is anachronistic, as the M4 was not introduced until 1994). Originally, the beta featured an assault rifle that resembled an M16A2, but it was later replaced by the current model. It also appears to have an aftermarket crane stock. The beta rifle's model can still be found in the game files and can be seen in the intro cutscene. ''侠盗猎车手：圣安地列斯'' GTA San Andreas reuses the model from Vice City, again called 'M4' in-game (And again inaccurate since the game is set in 1992). In the mission Stowaway, a government agent is shown holding a camouflaged variant of a Colt M16A1. This, however, is never available to use in-game. This was probably a beta model. ''侠盗猎车手：自由城故事'' In GTA Liberty City Stories, it once again uses the Vice City and San Andreas model. With the game being set in 1998, the name M4 is now used correctly. ''侠盗猎车手：罪恶城故事'' Vice City Stories features a rifle resembling the M16A1, named 'Assault Rifle' in-game. It uses a similar model from the previously mentioned San Andreas mission Stowaway, sans the camouflage. Lance Vance again refers to it as an "M4" during a mission, which is an anachronism. ''侠盗猎车手IV'' GTA IV features a rifle based on the Colt M4A1, titled 'Carbine Rifle' in-game. This version is accurate both in timeline and overall features, including accurate weapon specs such as rate of fire, magazine size and appearance. Interestingly, the carry handle has been replaced with an aftermarket drum sight. It also has "Property Of Liberty City Arms" stamped where the magazine release is normally found, probably a reference to the "Property Of U.S. Govt" stamped on its real-life counterpart. ''侠盗猎车手：血战唐人街'' GTA Chinatown's rendition is difficult to identify, but it is has a full stock and long barrel, and the triangular hand guard as seen on the HUD suggests it is based on the Colt M16A1. It has, much like in San Andreas, a 50-round magazine. ''侠盗猎车手V'' GTA V's rendition of the Carbine Rifle is based on a mishmash of different AR-15s, featuring almost identical parts (with regards to the lower receiver, especially the magazine well, and also the gas block) that was possibly influenced by the Remington R5 RGP and Heckler & Koch HK416 . The pistol grip seems to be a combination between both Ergo and Hogue grips. The trigger housing is similar to the Magpul Enhanced Trigger Guard. The upper receiver seems to be influenced by the VLTOR MUR-1 upper receiver, with a raised Picatinny rail, similar to the HK416. It also has dual mounted iron sights on the main Picatinny rail. There are also some influences from a Daniel Defense DDM4V7, notably the handguard, which is the Daniel Defense Modular Floating Rail (MFR) 9.0, and complete with an aftermarket buttstock. In the Xbox One, PS4 and PC versions of the game, the Carbine Rifle's textures are much more detailed, having stampings and pins on the receiver that aren't visible on the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions. It is manufactured by the Austrian company Vom Feuer, as seen inscribed in the updated model (which may be again an allusion to HK416 - being an American design produced by a company from a German-speaking country). 性能 ''侠盗猎车手III'' The GTA III version of the rifle differs from any other variant for how powerful it is: Featuring an exceptionally high rate of fire and an unrealistic 60 round magazine, it is always a one shot kill against any enemy in any part of the body and can easily destroy most vehicles with a few bursts, making it arguably the most powerful firearm in the game. One might even compare it to the Minigun or the M-60 seen in later games. Similar to the Sniper Rifle and the Rocket Launcher, the rifle can be aimed in first person, resulting in a stationary view with the crosshair on the center of the screen. Despite (or perhaps due to) its power, the Carbine Rifle in GTA III suffers from wild and nearly uncontrollable recoil- even when being aimed in first person. ''侠盗猎车手：罪恶都市'' The M4A1 in GTA Vice City is a much less powerful rifle than its GTA III predecessor, and despite still being a one-shot kill in nearly all occasions, it now features a slower rate of fire and a 30-round magazine. On the other hand, the recoil is also much lower this time around, making it useful for more precise shots. Like in GTA III, it can also be aimed in first person. 侠盗猎车手：''圣安地列斯'' The GTA San Andreas version has an even lower rate of fire than unusual for an assault rifle, and it also has considerably less power, now only being a one-shot kill weapon if aimed at the head. Even though, it is still highly effective, featuring a 50-round STANAG magazine and a smaller crosshair than that of the AK-47, making it useful for more precise and accurate shots. It is nearly recoiless compared to the AK-47 and has a 20 meter range advantage over it. The M4 is outranged only by the Country Rifle and the Sniper Rifle. It doesn't feature a first person aiming mode like its predecessors did, and neither do any of the following games have it. ''侠盗猎车手：自由城故事'' The rifle in GTA Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories is closer to its Vice City version, having a similar rate of fire and being a one-shot kill against most enemies. It also features a 30-round magazine in both games. ''侠盗猎车手IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the performance of the Carbine Rifle is stellar. Accuracy and fire rate are both high, along with damage. It is highly effective in close to mid range, with accuracy dropping off at long range. Accuracy is even higher when crouched, allowing the player to fire it on fully automatic while being able to reliably hit targets. It has the longest range of any non-sniper weapon in the game. It's not as powerful as the AK-47, but its precision and fire rate still make it nonetheless one of the best rifles in the game. ''侠盗猎车手：血战唐人街'' The Chinatown Wars version is incredibly powerful, being almost comparable to the one present in GTA III, with a few bursts being enough to easily kill an enemy and destroy a vehicle. Its fire rate is also exceptionally fast, being able to quickly empty its 50-round magazine. ''侠盗猎车手V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Carbine Rifle is superior and all-round to SMGs, and is more accurate but less powerful than the Advanced Rifle along with the quick rate of fire which makes the ammo decrease quickly. Still, it is a very accurate weapon that can be relied on for any situation. 定制 在《侠盗猎车手V》中，卡宾步枪可以通过武装国度定制各种配件和颜色。 游戏中的表现 ''侠盗猎车手：罪恶都市'' 在《侠盗猎车手：罪恶都市》中，它出现于任务“Rub Out”，被汤米和兰斯用于杀死迪亚兹。该任务过后，这个武器可以在Downtown的Ammu-Nation购买。在任务“Cop Land“中也有出现。在Fort Baxter Air Base中也有士兵使用该类武器。 ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the M4 is used by the army at a six star wanted level, during Black Project, Up, Up and Away! and Vertical Bird, and by the Ballas (3D Universe) during End of the Line. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' It is a very rare weapon during the course of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, being used only by Forelli Family hitmen in Love on the Rocks, Kazuki's guards in Cash in Kazuki's Chips , and by Massimo's guards in The Sicilian Gambit. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it is used in various missions (most notably when Lance uses it in Blitzkrieg Strikes Again), and can be bought at Ammu-Nation upon unlocking Ocean Beach following From Zero to Hero. Soldiers at Fort Baxter Air Base can once again be seen wielding the rifle. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, the Carbine Rifle is given during Three Leaf Clover and is available to purchase afterwards. Niko uses it during the Ballad of Gay Tony mission, Ladies Half Price, provided if players choose to go back to the ambush and kill him and Packie. NOOSE Officers will attack the player if they have a wanted level of three stars or higher. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the Carbine is the first weapon to be used in the game, being used by Michael and Trevor during the prologue. If the Loud and Dumb approach is used during The Jewel Store Job, the Carbine will be used during the heist, fitted with a suppressor. During the Aztecas' attack on Trevor's meth lab, Trevor and Chef use the Carbine to hold off their attackers. In the events of The Wrap Up, FIB agents will also be seen using the Carbine during the intro cutscene and during gameplay. Merryweather mercenaries will also use the Carbine against the player during their mission appearances. As with GTA IV, NOOSE officers will use the Carbine against the player during a wanted level of three stars or higher. Gallery In-Game models Image:M16-GTA3.png|GTA III. Image:M4-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA Liberty City Stories. CamoM4-GTASA.PNG|Beta camo M16 from the GTA San Andreas mission Stowaway. Image:AssaultRifle-GTAVCS.png|GTA Vice City Stories. Image:CarbineRifle-GTA4.png|GTA IV. CarbineRifleGTAV.png|GTA V. Crbnrifle.png|Appearance on the Rockstar Games Social Club website. CarbineRifle-GTAV-details.jpg|Detailing on the Carbine Rifle. CarbineRifleYALF-GTAV.png|Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish on the Carbine Rifle. HUD icons Image:M163HUD.jpg|Grand Theft Auto III. Image:M4-GTAVC-icon.png|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Image:M4-GTASA-icon.png|Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Image:M4-GTALCS-icon.png|Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Image:CarbineRifle-GTA4-icon.png|Grand Theft Auto IV. Image:CarbineRifle-GTACW-icon.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. CarbineRifle-GTAV-HUD.png|Grand Theft Auto V. CarbineRifle-GTAVPC-HUD.png|GTA V enhanced version. First Person Carbine_Rifle_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding Carbine_Rifle_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights Carbine_Rifle_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading Screenshots Ammo M4.jpg|Buying the Carbine from Ammu-Nation in San Andreas. CarlJohnson_GTASA_Carbine.png|Carl Johnson with a carbine in Grove Street. M4 LCS.JPG|Toni Cipriani using the Carbine Franklin reloading carbine rifle.jpg|Franklin Clinton reloading the Carbine Rifle equipped with a grip. Michael-with-M16-GTAV.jpg|Michael De Santa with a fully modified Carbine Rifle. FranklinCarbine.jpg|Graphically improved Carbine Rifle in the next-gen re-release wielded by Franklin. Carbine_Rifle.jpg|Carbine Rifle in GTA Online. Carbine_Rifle_in_car_theft.jpg|Franklin using the Carbine Rifle to steal a car. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Rockford, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Phil Cassidy's Army Surplus after completion of Arms Shortage. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - In the walled off area in the southeast part of the Liberty Tree Offices, where the mission Kingdom Come takes place. (Use the nearby Moonbeam, park it by the lowest part of the wall, climb the Moonbeam, and jump over the wall to access). *Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale - On the back porch of the pink house (fourth from the west) at The Homes. *Cochrane Dam, Shoreside Vale - Near the top of the stairs for the west dam platform (not the top of the Cochrane Dam power house) at the base of the Cochrane Dam. *Delivered to safehouses after collecting 90 Hidden Packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Prawn Island - In Studio B (behind the moon lander) at the InterGlobal Films complex. *Starfish Island - In the small room at the bottom of the Vercetti Estate's stairwell east of the main entrance after the completion of Rub Out. *Downtown - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Rub Out ($5,000). *Little Haiti - In the middle of a cluster of shacks in the center of the North Haitian Neighborhood (just south of Auntie Poulet's house behind the house with the Voodoo in front). *Little Havana - At the west side of the red and white building directly across the street west of Cafe Robina (where Tommy took Phil to during Boomshine Saigon). *Fort Baxter - Wasting some of the Soldiers will give a decent amount of M4 ammo. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos - Next to the runway, there are three white and yellow striped "ramps". Between those which are placed at the end of the runway is a Carbine Rifle. *Palisades, San Fierro - Behind the northernmost house next to the beach. *Area 69, Bone County - Behind a staircase leading to a control tower, southwest side. *Pilgrim, Las Venturas - On the roof of the hotel. *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - In front of the casino if all 50 Horseshoes are collected. * Easily acquired from dead soldiers. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Newport, Staunton Island - Among the containers at the docks and east of an unique stunt jump. It's located between the containers that are placed towards the Big Shot Casino. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - Available to purchase from Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop for $5,400 once the player beats the mission "Friggin' the Riggin'". *Available at each safehouses after collecting 60 hidden packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Vice Point - Behind the building next to northernmost empire site. *Vice Point Mall, Vice Point - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $5,400 but the price is decreased to $4,050 when the player beats Phil's Shooting Range. *Fort Baxter - Killing soldiers will make them drop their weapons. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' It can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $5,000 and each additional magazine will cost $100. It can be purchased from Little Jacob for $3,500 with each additional magazine costing $70. The Carbine Rifle can also be acquired from NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers, FIB Agents and certain LCPD Officers, specifically those who guard places of high security such as The Statue of Happiness, Francis International Airport and the roadblocks on bridges (before Three Leaf Clover). Bohan *Industrial - Can be found in one of the offices inside the abandoned warehouse where the player rescues Roman from the mission Hostile Negotiation. Algonquin *Algonquin Bridge - Can be found atop the roof of the Pedestrian Walkway on the Algonquin side, from the subway tunnel entrance. *Easton - Can be found well-hidden behind some trash cans on the east side of Grand Easton Terminal. The trash cans can be reached quickly through an alley on Jade St. Alderney *Leftwood - Can be found underneath the pier where the strip mall is situated off Beaverhead Avenue. The strip mall can be seen from the cliff where Niko executes Aiden O'Malley during the mission Tunnel Of Death. *Tudor - Can be found in a small loading dock area on the north side of the old Sprunk factory. *Tudor - Can be found atop the northern superstructure of the old rail bridge that spans the river which divides Tudor and the Acter Industrial Park. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Available in Ammu-Nation after the Fully-Crocked Upgrade is purchased. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought at Ammu-Nation after completing The Jewel Store Job, for $2,100. *After entering and exiting a Park Ranger SUV the player will get 30 Rounds. *Can be acquired when killing NOOSE, Army or LSPD officers carrying the weapon. *Going to the Army Base and killing the two soldiers at the gate. *Killing the 2 LSPD officers equipped with the Carbine Rifle at the airport. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *It can be bought at Ammu-Nation at level 42. *May spawn during Merryweather Gang Attacks both as weapon pickups and being used by Merryweather. *Alternatively it can be obtained for free by going to the Army Base and killing members of the military, or by visiting the airport in South Los Santos from some police officers (To keep the rifle after leaving a lobby you are required to be level 42, as if you don't meet that requirement you will lose it once you leave). *Spawns at waves 4+ during a Survival, and common among enemies at higher levels. Trivia General *The name "Carbine Rifle" is a contradiction in terms, as "carbine" and "rifle" represent two mutually-exclusive categories. A carbine is a firearm with a barrel length shorter than a rifle's or musket's, but longer than a pistol's. * The GTA V version appears to be heavily based on the Heckler & Koch HK416 model D10RS. 3D Universe *In the PlayStation 2 version of Grand Theft Auto III, the AR10 has a green aiming cursor, but in the PC, Xbox and mobile versions of the game, the green cursor is replaced by a circle and a dot. *In San Andreas and Vice City, the Colt 733 has the front sight facing backwards and the stock is modeled differently. HD Universe *Strangely, the M4 in Grand Theft Auto IV has two reload animations. When Niko is standing while reloading, he will pull the charging handle, but when crouching while reloading, he takes "out" the magazine, puts "another" in and pulls the charging handle. There is no confirmed reason for why there are two reload animations, but it is speculated that it is for balancing reasons, as the player is much more effective while crouched. This oddity is also present on the AK-47 and the Assault Shotgun. *In GTA IV, the bottom of the Carbine Rifle's magazine is stamped with the words "Stop Chillin' Start Killin'". *There are a few artworks of Michael holding an M4 CQBR with an M68 CCO red dot sight and sound supressor. However, said weapon never appears in-game. *In GTA V, when customized with a scope attachment, the iron sights are not removed or flipped down; this is highly impractical as the iron sights would obstruct the viewing field of the scope. This is most likely an oversight by Rockstar. In the updated GTA V for next gen consoles, the sights are correctly flipped down, but only in first person view. *Adding the suppressor to the Carbine Rifle in GTA V seems to convert the barrel into an integral suppressor. Slightly reminiscent of the AAC Honey Badger assault rifle, which is also an M4 variant that has an integral suppressor. Category:武器 Category:侠盗猎车手III中的武器 Category:侠盗猎车手：罪恶都市中的武器 Category:侠盗猎车手：圣安地列斯中的武器 Category:侠盗猎车手：自由城故事中的武器 Category:侠盗猎车手：罪恶城故事中的武器 Category:侠盗猎车手IV中的武器 Category:侠盗猎车手：血战唐人街中的武器 Category:侠盗猎车手V中的武器 Category:侠盗猎车手：线上模式中的武器 Category:突击步枪 Category:自动武器 Category:军事级武器 Category:枪械 Category:攻击